


Rebels With A Cause

by Satisdiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satisdiction/pseuds/Satisdiction
Summary: A story focused on seven characters from the books: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy. Each chapter after the introduction will focus on one character.Basically disregards the seventh book completely, and makes a couple changes to the sixth.





	Rebels With A Cause

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to preface this with the fact that it is based of a photo set I saw on Tumblr and cannot find the original source of. It's a really cool photo set of the characters' mugshots, detailing their crimes, which I did tinker with in this story. If you find the source of said photo set, please let me know! I feel awful inside not being able to credit the artist!

The Adventure Begins: 

Five figures crept across the fields, so silent they could almost hear their own heartbeats. They were going slowly, clearly waiting for someone to catch up. The young woman leading the group kept looking back nervously. Her bushy brown hair was in snarls so severe she imagined she’d have to lop it all off when she got the chance. But now was not the time for worrying about aesthetics. There were other people counting on her. But where in the bloody hell was Harry? He should’ve caught up to them by now. He was just stopping off to grab something, for Godric’s sake.  


Suddenly, she heard louder, half-running footsteps nearing the little band. “Shite. Ron, who’s coming?”  


“Dunno, ‘Mione. Give me a second,” he whispered a spell and looked backward for a moment. “It’s Harry! But who the hell is with him? I can’t figure out who’s with him. Could they be polyjuiced, you reckon?”  


“Not likely,” Luna chirped quietly. “The only one who could brew polyjuice from that bunch is Lucius, and his hands shake too much nowadays,” Neville grinned over at the petite girl. She’d been captured a week ago, and this had been a rescue.  


“Merlin, I’ve missed you, Luna,” he chuckled. She smiled faintly in his direction. At that moment, the Boy Who Lived finally caught up with them.  


“Harry, what’s happening? What’s going on? Are you alright?” Harry shook his head violently.  


“Not here, ‘Mione.” The group of seven grabbed hands and Hermione turned on the spot, apperating them to an alleyway in muggle London. She marched the motley group up to Harry’s penthouse (obviously not held in his own name).  


She whirled on him and his hooded companion immediately. “Alright, Harry. Let’s hear it.”  


“I wanted to steal back the sword. I’d heard rumours that Bellatrix had stolen the thing from Hogwarts, and I knew we could use it. So I was digging through her things when a group of Death Eaters show up. This bloke’s one of them,” he said, gesturing to the young man next to him. “All of them make to capture me, and I knew that’d be the end of it. So I started sending the curse flying.” He knew Hermione would know exactly which curse.  


“Oh, Harry! Sectumsempra? But then…” she trailed off, looking at the man next to Harry once more.  


“Well, he started using it, too. Pretty soon, there’s a group of eight Death Eaters on the ground, and I turn my wand on him. He just casually pockets his wand, and says—“  


“That any way to greet a classmate, Potter?” the stranger finally spoke. Oh, gods, Hermione recognized that voice. The git had thrown insults her way often enough.  


“Malfoy?” she squeaked.  


“Glad to see you’re still sharp in wartime, Granger,” he smirked back.  


“Harry, we can’t honestly be trusting the bloody ferret, can we?” Ron managed, shaking with rage.  


“Ron, he cursed his aunt, his father. If I left him there, he’d be dead, now.”  


“Most of them probably are,” Draco spoke softly. His voice was less… slimy… when he wasn’t smirking or mocking anyone. Almost human-sounding.  


“I don’t like it,” Ginny spoke up for the first time that evening. “I don’t like it one bit, Harry.”  


“I know, Gin. But I couldn’t leave him,” Harry soothed, pulling the fiery-haired girl into his embrace.  


“Well, I know, but I don’t have to like it.”  


“Yeah, and we don’t like that you blew up that Opera house to get our attention and to force us to take you along. But here you are,” Ron shot out bitterly.  


“Well,” Luna whispered conspiratorially to Ginny, “they might not like it, but I don’t mind.”  


The three girls managed a weak laugh. This war was taking its toll on them all. And now, after tonight, everything could only get more out of hand. The alliance was fighting a losing battle. They all looked at Draco and saw a fire in his eyes as he listened to their plan for the future. Maybe if there were a few Dracos in the world of Riddles, they stood a chance.


End file.
